Um Céu Cheio de Estrelas
by Alex Cold
Summary: "Então, que tal você e as meninas passarem o Natal comigo?" Onde Percy aceita passar as festas de fim de ano com Oliver e sua família, fingindo ser seu marido. De repente muitas coisas fazem sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Um Céu Cheio de Estrelas

**Casal:** Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Classificação:** M

**Atenção: Slash** (Se não gosta é melhor parar por aqui)

**Resumo:**

"Então, que tal você e as meninas passarem o Natal comigo?" Onde Percy aceita passar as festas de fim de ano com Oliver e sua família, fingindo ser seu marido. De repente muitas coisas fazem sentido.

* * *

><p>O Caldeirão Furado estava lotado como sempre ficava naquela época do ano. O vento frio do lado de fora e a neve eram suficientes para fazer até o mais valente dos bruxos procurar um abrigo quente e seco. O fogo que queimava na lareira do bar e aquecia o salão era extremamente acolhedor. E também era a principal razão de Percy ter aceitado se encontrar com o amigo naquele dia, pelo menos, era isso o que ele dizia a si mesmo. Não queria parecer ingrato, mas dezembro era sempre um mês difícil para o Ministério. Parecia que de repente a comunidade bruxa acordava e decidia fazer todas as coisas malucas e perigosas possíveis antes do ano acabar. Sentia dor de cabeça só de lembrar a quantidade de relatórios de incidentes que tinha lido e assinado aquele dia.<p>

Quando o fim do expediente finalmente chegou só conseguia pensar em ir para casa, tomar um banho quente, comer alguma coisa e desmaiar até o dia seguinte. Se alguém perguntasse diria que quase tinha esquecido o encontro, mas a verdade era que pensara nisso o dia inteiro. Sempre ficava nervoso quando marcava algo com Oliver. Não estava acostumado a ter amigos. Eles dois não passavam de conhecidos na época da escola, mas depois da Guerra e da Batalha de Hogwarts... As coisas tinham mudado. Um dia, depois de meses de encontros quase que semanais, percebeu que tinha um amigo. Um amigo de verdade, que não tinha seu sangue e nem era ligado a ele por causa do trabalho ou por terem sido casados. Sabia que tinha sorte por ter um relacionamento tão bom e civil com suas duas ex-esposas, mas também sabia que talvez as coisas não fossem assim se uma não trabalhasse diretamente com ele e a outra não fosse a mãe de suas filhas. Estava acostumado as pessoas se sentirem obrigadas a passarem um tempo em sua companhia por conveniência ou falta de alternativa. Talvez por isso ficasse tão ansioso, sempre na expectativa de que um dia Oliver fosse acordar e notar que estava na companhia do "Perfeito Percy" e saísse correndo antes que fossem vistos juntos.

Tirou o cachecol e olhou sobre a mesa na direção do bar, onde Oliver estava pegando as bebidas. Fazia quase um mês desde a última vez que os dois tinham tido tempo de se encontrarem. A temporada de Quadribol do ano tinha finalmente acabado e Wood, agora capitão do Puddlemere United, estava de férias depois de levar seu time a uma vitória histórica contra as Harpias de Holyhead. Seus cabelos tinham crescido e as pontas começavam a curvar dando sinal dos cachos indomáveis que Percy tinha visto apenas uma vez. E apesar do frio que já tomava conta do país desde o final de outubro, Oliver continuava exibindo um leve bronzeado que lhe dava uma aparência saudável e atraia olhares femininos. Percy engoliu em seco e afrouxou um pouco a gravata. Oliver olhou para trás, como se sentisse que era observado e acenou para ele, sorrindo. Percy passou os dedos pelos cabelos e empurrou os óculos pelo nariz, quando voltou a levantar os olhos o outro estava colocando as duas canecas fumegantes em cima da mesa e ocupando o lugar a sua frente.

"Um chocolate quente com mini marshmallows coloridos flutuantes para sua criança interior e... O mesmo para mim."

Oliver empurrou uma das canecas para Percy e tomou um grande gole da outra sem se importar com o líquido quente ou o bigodinho multicolorido que se formou evidenciando sua barba por fazer. O ruivo notou mais uma vez a aparência abatida do outro, imaginou que ele tivesse virado a noite festejando a grande vitória do campeonato. Sentiu a angustia e a inadequação costumeira começar a se anunciar.

"Não foi isso o que eu pedi." Comentou, tinha tantos mini marshmallows dentro de sua caneca que não podia ver o líquido. A bebida parecia ter sido feita por sua filha Lucy, que tinha apenas 6 anos. Oliver estalou a língua fazendo um som reprovador.

"Percy, todo mundo sabe que em dezembro só existem duas bebidas. Chocolate quente e Eggnog. E já que eggnog é a coisa mais nojenta do mundo e nós dois amamos chocolate..." Deu de ombros e passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio superior limpando parcialmente o bigodinho.

Percy mordeu o lábio inferior e torceu a boca para não rir da cena. Naquelas horas entendia a utilidade de se ter um daqueles aparelhos telefônicos móveis dos trouxas. Aparentemente todos eles possuíam câmeras fotográficas.

"Meus parabéns pela vitória, eu queria ter assistido a partida, mas achei melhor não. Ginny nunca me perdoaria se me visse torcendo contra o time dela." Sem mencionar a azaração que ela tinha jogado em Ron e George na primeira e última vez que eles tinham aparecido num jogo e torcido contra as Harpias.

"Sem ressentimento, eu entendo. Se Ginny fosse minha irmã eu também não ficaria me arriscando." Os dois riram.

E um longo e pesado silêncio se abateu sobre eles depois disso. Oliver evitava encara-lo e quando não fingia uma concentração desnecessária enquanto tomava a bebida, olhava fixamente para a toalha encardida da mesa e remexia as mãos. Aquele ar de inadequação e embaraço não os assombrava desde o início da amizade. A regressão de atitude fazia a angustia se expandir no peito de Percy ameaçando domina-lo. Tentou capturar o olhar de Oliver, mas o jogador se negava a fazer contato visual. Então era aquilo, o momento que sempre temeu tinha chegado. Oliver tinha notado com quem estava conversando e decidido que não podia ser amigo de alguém feito Percy. Tomado por sua imaginação negativa sentiu o rosto esquentar e as bochechas corarem, não estava pronto para perder seu único amigo. Fechou a mão que estava em cima da mesa e preparou um discurso mental para tentar convencer Wood a não desistir deles.

Torceu o nariz, agora estava pensando feito um adolescente apaixonado diante do fim inesperado de um namoro de uma semana. Não era nenhuma surpresa que Oliver quisesse se livrar dele.

"Eu estava pensando, que tal passarmos o Natal juntos esse ano?"

Estava tão preparado para ouvir o pior que levou alguns segundos para entender o que Oliver tinha dito. Tempo bastante para transformar o olhar de expectativa no rosto moreno num de embaraço misturado com alguma outra coisa que Percy não conseguiu reconhecer.

"O que? Você quer passar o Natal com a minha família?" Estranhou o pedido, Oliver visitava A'Toca no Natal desde que Percy se divorciara, já fazia cinco anos. Então não entendia porque do nada o outro tinha decidido pedir por algo que ele já fazia há tanto tempo. "Você quer passar todo o feriado é isso? Quer saber se tem espaço na casa dos meus pais..."

Mas Oliver já balançava a cabeça antes mesmo que Percy parasse de falar.

"Não, eu..." Limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar. "Estava pensando se você não queria passar o Natal comigo na Escócia. Com a _minha_ família."

Aquele convite era realmente novidade, mas ainda assim não explicava o comportamento estranho de Oliver. Tinha algo mais ali. Percy chegou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa.

"Oliver, você sabe que esse ano as meninas vão ficar comigo até o Ano Novo porque a Audrey está trabalhando."

"Então, que tal você e as meninas passarem o Natal comigo?" Oliver voltou a perguntar, dessa vez com um brilho mais animado e decidido no olhar. "Você não acha que elas iriam gostar de uma mudança de ares?"

"Eu não sei..." Percy podia imaginar Lucy gostando, mas Molly estava numa fase bem mais difícil e imprevisível. As duas gostavam muito de Oliver, mas isso não era garantia de que se empolgariam com a ideia de passar o Natal num local isolado e longe da bagunça dA'Toca.

"Tá, me deixa refazer essa frase!" Oliver abriu a mão direita pedindo tempo e segurou a mão de Percy com a esquerda. Olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Eu _preciso_ que você passe o Natal comigo esse ano."

"_Precisa?_" Percy perguntou, desconfiando do rumo suspeito que a conversa estava tomando. "E por que você precisa disso?"

Podia ser a luz ou o calor do ambiente, mas o rosto de Oliver parecia realmente vermelho. Principalmente quando murmurou algo que Percy não entendeu.

"Desculpe, não entendi nada."

"É a minha mãe. Minha mãe acha que nós meio que somos casados."

De todas as coisas que Percy esperava ouvir, aquela não estava nem na lista. Por falta do que fazer tomou um gole do chocolate que já estava quase frio, o tempo todo encarando Oliver sem piscar. "Ah, claro. Sua mãe... só..." Respirou fundo tentando organizar os pensamentos. "Como alguém consegue estar meio que casado?"

"É porque eu disse que nos casamos num cartório trouxa. Na França."

"Na França? Oliver, quando foi que nós..."

"Você lembra, daquela ano que eu fui com você para Paris porque a Audrey tinha acabado de se mudar e as meninas ainda eram muito pequenas para viajarem sozinhas?"

"Isso foi há 3 anos! Nós somos casados há 3 anos?" Perguntou incrédulo e um pouco mais alto do que gostaria num lugar tão público e lotado.

"Bem, teoricamente, nós vamos fazer três anos de casados _nesse_ Natal!" E Oliver teve a coragem de sorrir como se tivesse acabado de anunciar uma boa notícia.

"Ah. Acho que então o único problema nessa história é que **nós não somos casados**. Nem _meio que_, nem totalmente, nem de forma alguma casados!" Achou válido deixar bem claro qual era a falha mais evidente daquela história absurda. Não podia acreditar que estavam tendo aquela conversa.

"Eu sei, Percy. Eu sei. E é por isso que eu preciso que você vá comigo esse ano. Você podia fingir não podia? Só por uns dias. Nem precisamos ficar lá até o Ano Novo. Nós chegamos no dia 23, ficamos até dia 26 e pronto. Voltamos para A'Toca e esquecemos tudo."

"Não!" O rosto de Percy estava tão quente e vermelho de vergonha que era possível que estivesse até suando. Coçou o pescoço e desfez totalmente o nó da gravata para evitar a tentação de se enforcar com ela. "Você ouviu o que eu falei sobre as meninas? Como vou explicar isso para elas? E tem mais, nós nunca nem mesmo fomos namorados. Como sua mãe acreditou nessa história? Ou melhor, por que você inventou que nos casamos? Por que não dizer que estávamos namorando ao invés de inventar toda essa mentira absurda?

"Primeiro, não é só a minha mãe. É toda a minha família. E segundo, eles já achavam que nós estávamos namorando há uns dois anos. Desde o seu divórcio. E eu não vejo porque não contar para as meninas."

Percy apenas ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos encarando Oliver e digerindo toda aquela mentira extremamente elaborada que o outro havia construído em torno do relacionamento deles e vendido para a própria família. "Contar para as meninas que nós somos casados?"

"Bem, não... Eu pensei em contar a verdade para Molly, ela já tem 12 anos e é inteligente demais para escondermos uma coisa dessas dela. Já a Lucy é pequena e eu sei que você não gosta que ela fique mentindo então... Nós não contaríamos nada, ela não ia perceber porque não vamos fazer nada de fora do normal na frente delas."

"Oh que consideração a sua!" Falou com afetação.

"Obrigado!" Oliver agradeceu orgulhoso, então notou o olhar contrariado do ruivo e se encolheu de embaraço. "Foi sarcasmo não foi?"

"Você me conhece tão bem... meu marido."

Se Oliver ficasse mais vermelho acabaria ficando ruivo. Percy apontou para ele. "Sabe isso explica absolutamente tudo sobre o comportamento da sua mãe e dos seus tios naquele jogo que eu fui assistir na Albânia! Eles ficaram tão felizes em me ver. Ninguém fica tão feliz em me ver. Só a minha mãe..." Falou a última parte quase num sussurro, encarando a mão de Oliver que ainda estava sobre a sua, em cima da mesa.

"Eu fico feliz em te ver. Eu sempre fico feliz em te ver!" O jogador afirmou num tom levemente desesperado. Tentou impedir que Percy puxasse a mão que estava sob a sua, mas no fim não teve coragem de obrigar que o outro aguentasse seu toque. Principalmente diante do olhar enigmático que ele exibia. Não tinha mentido. Realmente ficava feliz em vê-lo. Sempre ficava. Sentia falta de seu companheirismo e até de seus olhares julgadores quando estavam longe.

Tinha inventado aquela mentira num momento de desespero e fraqueza quando notara que a mãe e o resto de sua família tinha chegado a conclusão errada graças a seu falatório sem fim sobre Percy e as meninas. Não tivera coragem de corrigir o erro. Como explicar que não fazia parte daquela pequena família que amava tanto? E ter que voltar a aguentar as pretendentes que a mãe e até as tias insistiam em lhe apresentar? Devia ter notado que havia algo errado quando elas tinham parado, mas nem mesmo desconfiara que aquilo tinha acontecido porque elas achavam que ele estava em um relacionamento sério com Percy Weasley. _"Um amigo da escola!" "Uma história tão romântica!"_ Até hoje conseguia lembrar das expressões de alegria diante da história do casamento espontâneo impulsionado pela atmosfera romântica de Paris. Sentiu o suor frio escorrendo por suas costas a medida que seu corpo ficava cada vez mais quente e vermelho de vergonha. Talvez a culpa fosse realmente só sua.

Observou Percy afastar a cadeira e se levantar desenrolando o cachecol e passando-o lentamente pelo pescoço. Estava sentado tão reto e com os dentes tão apertados que chegava a sentir dor. "Devo dizer a eles que ... que nós estamos nos separando?" Conseguiu perguntar sem engasgar.

Percy parou o que fazia e o encarou num olhar estreito, as maçãs do rosto ainda estavam levemente coradas e os cabelos já não exibiam a perfeição habitual. O que sempre fazia com que Oliver sentisse vontade de passar os dedos por aqueles fios ruivos para despentear ainda mais. "Claro que não, que tipo de desalmados se divorciam no Natal?" Terminou de arrumar o cachecol e puxou a pasta de trabalho.

Oliver ficou sem fala apenas piscou algumas vezes e sentiu a tensão começando a se desfazer.

"Tenho que ir para casa escrever uma carta para Molly explicando essa novidade e outra para Audrey falando sobre a mudança de planos para o Natal." Foi a vez de Percy abaixar os olhos para fugir do contato visual. Ainda assim Wood pode notar que o vermelho em sua face tinha intensificado e até as pontas de suas orelhas pareciam levemente coradas. Oliver teve que conter um sorriso. Não queria que Percy pensasse que estava rindo dele ou se ofendesse por algum motivo. "De qualquer forma, eu e Lucy vamos estar te esperando em King's Cross no dia 23. Me mande uma coruja com o horário."

"Pode deixar." Respondeu, mas o que queria mesmo dizer era: Muito Obrigado! Por um breve instante os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e se despediram em silêncio com um aceno de cabeça. Percy deixou o lugar sem olhar para trás, todo tempo sentindo os olhos de Wood queimando suas costas.

Oliver só voltou a respirar normalmente depois de muito tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Um Céu Cheio de Estrelas

**Casal:** Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Classificação:** T (podendo mudar mais para frente)

**Atenção: Slash** (Se não gosta é melhor parar por aqui)

**Resumo:**

"Então, que tal você e as meninas passarem o Natal comigo?" Onde Percy aceita passar as festas de fim de ano com Oliver e sua família, fingindo ser seu marido. De repente muitas coisas fazem sentido.

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu pensei muito sobre quais casas colocar as crianças e achei que seria muita falta de criatividade colocar todos na Grifinória então deu nisso...

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley II deixou as masmorras e seguiu para o salão principal. Estava na hora do café da manhã e ela detestava chegar depois que todos já estavam sentados. Seus cabelos lisos e ruivos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e sua franja penteada para o lado fazendo uma voltinha na ponta. Tinha o rosto fino e poucas sardas, além de olhos castanhos escuros herdados da mãe. Era bem alta para sua idade e apesar daquele ser seu segundo ano em Hogwarts podia facilmente se misturar com os adolescentes do quarto ano. Não que ela quisesse...<p>

Entrou no salão atrás de um grupo do primeiro ano da Grifinória, todos correndo e gritando excitados com o recesso do fim de ano. Revirou os olhos se sentindo muito superior àquelas _crianças_ e foi tomar seu lugar na mesa da Sonserina. O ano anterior tinha sido um verdadeiro choque para a família Weasley, quando ela, Dominique e Louis tinham sido sorteados para a Sonserina. O único consolo para família fora ver Albus seguindo os passos dos pais na Grifinória. Molly II tinha certeza que a avó culpava sua mãe e a tia Fleur por aquelas 'tragédias', principalmente porque com Victoire na Corvinal nenhum dos filhos do tio Bill parecia inclinado a seguir os passos dos Weasleys. Para desgosto da vovó Molly.

Sentou-se entre Dominique e Lysander Scamander, outro que tinha surpreendentemente 'desviado' do caminho dos pais. Dominique era a única Delacour-Weasley de cabelos ruivos, embora no caso dela fosse mais loiro acobreado do que ruivo de fato. Ela e Louis estavam numa discussão acirrada desde a noite anterior, falando num francês rápido para evitar que ouvidos curiosos entendessem o que diziam. Molly torceu o nariz e ignorou os primos, podia imaginar que eles estavam armando alguma coisa. Virou-se para Lysander sorrindo.

"As corujas já chegaram?"

"Não. Você anda muito ansiosa, esperando algum presente adiantado da sua mãe?" Lysander e seu irmão gêmeo eram cópias masculinas da própria mãe. Os dois tinham os mesmos cabelos loiros, os mesmos olhos azuis e o mesmo habito estranho de encarar os outros sem piscar.

"Quem me dera! É que eu pedi uma coisa para o meu pai na última carta e quero saber a resposta. Ele não costuma demorar tanto a responder."

"Ele sempre reclama que as coisas ficam doidas no Ministério durante o final do ano."

"Você é o único que escuta e presta atenção nas reclamações do meu pai." Escutou a risada sonora de Victoire ressoar pelo salão atraindo olhares, mas não se deu ao trabalho de espiar. Não devia ser nada além da necessidade crónica que a prima mais velha tinha de chamar atenção. Sentiu que o dia estava para melhorar quando as corujas começaram a sobrevoar o salão, segundos depois Pollus, a coruja de seu pai, deixou um montinho com cinco cartas no prato vazio a sua frente. Notou que Dominique e Louis também tinham recebido algumas cartas e Lysander dois cartões postais de um lugar exótico, um envelope azul e um berrador.

"Ai, Ly... De novo?" Olhou apreensiva para o objeto vermelho. Que parecia fazer par com o rosto vermelho de vergonha do amigo.

"É do meu pai, mas eu juro que dessa vez não fiz nada!"

"Não importa, abre logo antes que exploda." Lysander pegou o objeto e saiu correndo do salão. Molly balançou a cabeça e examinou sua própria pilha de cartas. Uma de seus avós, uma do tio George, uma com o selo da França e a caligrafia da mãe apesar de estar escrito Lucy, uma do Oliver e a tão esperada carta do pai. Resolveu começar por ela.

"_Querida Molly,_

_Fico satisfeito em saber que você tirou a nota máxima em todos os exames. Tenho certeza de que sua mãe também ficará orgulhosa. Acho que agora podemos começar a pensar sobre aquela história de entrar para o time de quadribol. _

_Quanto ao que você me pediu, não faço ideia de porque uma menina de 12 anos precisa de um estojo de maquiagem semiprofissional. E acho que você devia ter pedido isso para a sua mãe, eu nem sabia que Sephora era uma loja trouxa. Tive que pedir ajuda a Penny, que fez questão de ir junto comigo apenas para rir da minha cara de sofrimento. _

_Mudando um pouco de assunto, nossos planos para o Natal sofreram uma ligeira alteração. Esse ano não vamos passar a data na casa do vovô e da vovó Weasley. Vamos para a Escócia com o Oliver, o que você acha?"_

Molly franziu a testa, abaixou a carta e olhou em volta para ter certeza de que não tinha sem querer deslizado para uma realidade paralela. Mas o Salão Principal continuava igual, enfeitado para o natal, com alunos animados lendo suas cartas e atacando com vontade a comida que tinha acabado de aparecer nas mesas. Lysander voltava para a mesa com cara de poucos amigos.

Em seus 12 anos de vida, Molly nunca tinha passado um Natal com o pai que não fosse nA'Toca junto com todas as ramificações da família Weasley e alguns amigos. Aquela história de passar as festas na Escócia, não só era estranha, mas também suspeita. Pegou novamente a carta e voltou a ler.

"_Eu sei que a novidade deve ter despertado a sua curiosidade. Gostaria de ter lhe avisado com antecedência, mas eu mesmo só fiquei sabendo hoje. Não sei bem como dizer isso, mas esse é um convite de que não podemos escapar._

_Estou envergonhado por estar pedindo uma coisa dessas, mas preciso que você guarde segredo sobre o verdadeiro motivo de não irmos para os seus avós esse ano. A verdade é que Oliver é um idiota mentiroso que disse para a própria mãe que nós somos uma família. Nós! Eu, ele, você e Lucy! E..."_

"Ok!" Molly fechou e dobrou a carta sem terminar de ler. Estava com vontade de rir alto, mas não queria atrair a curiosidade dos primos ou de Lysander. Já imaginava onde aquela carta ia dar e mal podia se conter de animação. Não era todo dia que seu pai pedia que mentisse, mas quando pedia... Ela tinha que aproveitar.

Teve que morder os lábios para não gargalhar. Aquele Natal prometia.

**.+.+.+.**

Oliver chegou a Estação King's Cross de táxi, estava atrasado. Por mais que tivesse se preparado, tudo tinha conseguido dar errado aquele dia. Era um verdadeiro milagre que não tivesse perdido o trem, toda sua má sorte aquele dia só podia ser castigo. Castigo por ter sido um amigo tão ruim e estar arrastando Percy e as filhas para sua rede de mentiras. Castigo por ser um filho tão ruim e estar mentindo tão descaradamente para sua própria mãe.

Por sorte achou um carrinho e depois de largar as malas de qualquer jeito nele deu algumas notas para o taxista e saiu correndo sem esperar o troco, tinha cinco minutos para achar Percy e embarcar. Não foi difícil encontrar o amigo, os cabelos ruivos chamavam atenção de longe e ele também era o único que parecia desconfortável e pronto para matar alguém. A expressão de intensa irritação no rosto do ruivo quase fez com que Oliver desse meia volta e esquecesse daquela loucura. Mas sabia que se fizesse isso perderia o amigo para sempre.

"Vamos lá, Oliver. Seja homem." Disse para si mesmo e se obrigou a se aproximar.

Na metade do caminho foi avistado por Lucy, que até aquele momento estava sentada em cima das malas do pai balançando as pernas e olhando para todos os lados, sem duvida procurando por ele. O rostinho preocupado da menina apertou o coração de Wood.

"Ollieeeeeeeeeeeeee" Ela gritou animada antes de saltar de cima das malas e correr em sua direção. A expressão no rosto de Percy ficou levemente menos assassina. E se desfez totalmente ao ver a filha abraçar as pernas de Oliver, que se abaixou e envolveu a menina em um abraço apertado antes de encher seu rostinho sardendo de beijos.

"Que saudades da minha estrelinha." O trem apitou avisando que já estava quase passando da hora deles embarcarem. Empurrando o carrinho e levando Lucy pendurada no outro braço, Oliver olhou para Percy tentando se desculpar pela demora, mas foi ignorado pelo ruivo que passou na frente deles levando suas próprias malas e as da filha.

Pelo visto aquela viagem seria longa.

**.+.+.+.**

Uma hora depois Lucy dormia pacificamente deitada numa poltrona enquanto seu pai e Oliver ocupavam a outra. O silêncio da cabine apenas era interrompido pelos leves suspiros da menina. Percy parecia hipnotizado pela paisagem branca do lado de fora e Oliver não sabia se ficava com medo ou preocupado. Não estava acostumado aquele comportamento silencioso do amigo. Apesar do exterior arrumadinho, Percy tinha um pavio tão curto quanto o dos gêmeos e estava sempre disposto a uma competição de gritos.

"Por que?" Estava tão ocupado passando mentalmente as possibilidades que falhou em entender a pergunta. Inclinou a cabeça para mais perto do ruivo. "O que você disse, Percy?"

O ruivo virou a cabeça prendendo Oliver debaixo de seu olhar azul gelado. Seus óculos de aros pretos tinham escorregado um pouco pelo nariz fino e deixavam os olhos em evidência. Era impossível desviar o olhar. Oliver sentiu o ar abandonar seus pulmões ao mesmo tempo que um calor fora do normal tomava conta de seu corpo fazendo um rubor intenso cobrir seu rosto e descer por seu pescoço.

"Eu perguntei por que. O que te fez inventar que nós estávamos namorando e depois evoluir para essa farsa de casamento?" Percy falou calmamente e em voz baixa para não acordar Lucy.

"Minha mãe sempre tinha essa expressão de preocupação e decepção quando eu aparecia para os encontros de família sozinho. Ela se preocupava, achava que eu ia terminar sozinho..." Seu corpo estava tão quente que estava sentindo calor, tirou as luvas sem pensar e continuou. "Depois de um tempo ela e minhas tias começaram a convidar várias mulheres solteiras, até que um dia extremamente embaraçoso eu apareci para a festa de aniversário da minha mãe e mais da metade dos convidados eram mulheres solteiras!"

Percy deu um sorriso torto e balançou a cabeça. Não era muito, mas Oliver considerou um sinal de que talvez, _só talvez_, conseguisse passar por aquela provação sem perder o amigo. Fechou a mão esquerda para conter o impulso de segurar a do outro.

"Então eu não aguentei mais. Disse que ela tinha que parar com aquilo, que estava me deixando constrangido. Porque eu já estava namorando alguém. E eu não podia inventar uma pessoa, porque meu primo Jamie trabalha em Londres e facilmente ia descobrir a mentira. Tinha que ser alguém real e com quem eu fosse visto bastante..."

"Você tem vários amigos, Oliver. E acho que a maioria deles seria mais indicado e melhores partidos do que eu. Angelina por exemplo!"

"Angelina ainda estava casada com o George na época. E não podia ser qualquer um, eles nunca acreditariam!"

"Alicia Spinett"

"Nós namoramos em Hogwarts, minha mãe detesta ela."

"Katie Bell"

"Casada com um artilheiro do Águias da América."

"E outros homens? Algum colega seu de time?"

"E arrumar um problema para toda a vida?"

Percy deu um espetáculo por se conter e não apontar a ironia daquelas palavras.

"Só podia ser você. Aparentemente eu venho falando sem parar sobre você e as meninas há tantos anos que ninguém ficou surpreso quando eu disse seu nome... Na verdade meu tio Markus ganhou uma aposta que vinha rolando pela família desde... Desde o nascimento da Lucy..." Completou em voz baixa na esperança de que Percy não ouvisse a última parte. Mas é claro que ele ouviu.

"O QUE?" Percy falou bem mais alto do que devia. Os dois imediatamente olharam para Lucy, mas ela continuava dormindo pacificamente. Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de quebrar o silêncio e durante alguns minutos se contentaram em assistir a menina dormir. Tempo suficiente para Oliver conseguir se acalmar o bastante para lembrar dos anéis que descansavam no bolso de seu casaco e voltar a sentir o rosto queimar de embaraço. Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou a caixa onde eles estavam. Limpou a garganta e tirou a caixa do bolso.

Diversas emoções cruzaram o rosto de Percy em poucos segundos. Confusão, vergonha, surpresa, vergonha, desespero, vergonha, irritação, vergonha e por último uma que Oliver não conseguiu identificar, antes de novamente parar em vergonha. Tanta vergonha que Percy teve que fechar os olhos e cobrir o rosto durante alguns segundos para se recompor. E poder encarar aquela loucura com o mínimo de compostura.

"Por favor, Oliver. Me diz que não tem um anel com diamantes nessa caixa."

"Hum... Não tem um anel com diamantes nessa caixa!" Oliver disse sorrindo.

Percy se perguntou se era tarde demais para descer daquele trem.


End file.
